The JH Movie Collection Movie
| producer = | story = | writer = * Paiman Kalayeh | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | running time = 108 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $181 million | gross = $1.124 million | ratings = PG (MPAA/BBFC) }} 'The JH Movie Collection Movie' is an British-American live-action animated adventure science fiction action thriller film based on TV series created by Stephen Heneveld and Matt Groening. It was directed by Kathleen Good and Chris Williams and co-directed by Don Hall and produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, Access Entertainment, Dune Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media and Aardman Animations. The film stars Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox, Andy Samberg, Elsie Fisher, Katie Crown, Jane Lynch and James Corden. ''The JH Movie Collection Movie has its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre on November 7, 2018 and it will be released theatrically on November 16, 2018 in North America by Warner Bros. Pictures and November 30, 2018 in the United Kingdom. It received a moderately positive reception from critics and grossed over $1.124 million worldwide. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 91st Academy Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards, 10th Movie Land Fun and Excitement Awards, and 24th Critics' Choice Awards, but lost to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The sequel film called The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part was released on August 14, 2019 with Movie Land Animation Studios producing the film. Another sequel was The JH Movie Collection Movie: The Fate of the Tour will be release in May 8, 2020. Plot This is the story about Tom the Hand (aka Tom Miller; Adam Sandler), his brother Mark the Hand (Jim Carrey) and his friend Junior the Stork (Andy Samberg) who is saving the world from the villainy George Christopher Deavor (Todd McKwanio) and Lord Stood (Bill Hader). Junior was then allow Milo to join them in having fun with them, resulting in aliens from the planet stickman beaming down to the fictional populated world. Since Christopher ruined the stickman's last watermelon, the stickman were announcing their plans to destroy everyone. Cast *Adam Sandler as Tom Miller, a heroic hand. *Jim Carrey as Mark, a heroic hand and Tom's brother. *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. *Rihanna as Lucy, a new superhero. *Michael J. Fox as Milo James Thatch, a linguist and cartographer at the Smithsonian who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. Kirk Wise, one of the directors, said that they chose Fox for the role because they felt he gave his character his own personality and made them more believable on screen. Fox said that voice acting was much easier than his past experience with live action because he did not have to worry about what he looked like in front of a camera while delivering his lines. The directors mentioned that Fox was also offered a role for Titan A.E.; he allowed his son to choose which film he would work on, and he chose Atlantis. Viewers have noted similarities between Milo and the film's language consultant, Marc Okrand, who developed the Atlantean language used in the film. Okrand stated that Milo's supervising animator, John Pomeroy, sketched him, claiming not to know how a linguist looked or acted. *Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork that delivers a baby and who also works in Cornerstore. *Katie Crown as Orphan Tulip *Elsie Fisher as Kirby, a Nintendo character. *Jane Lynch as Dark Pit, a Nintendo character and was taken from ''Super Smash Bros from 2014'' and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *James Corden as Christopher, a stickman who become a hero. *Todd McKwanio as George Christopher Deavor *Bill Hader as Lord Stood Production Development Warner Bros. Pictures had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Warner Animation Group, among others and included the Lego Movie films, Storks and Smallfoot. Warner Bros. had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a live-action animated theatrical feature-length comedy film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. to release a JH Movie Collection film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Director Kathleen Good agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6: The Series having the core inspirations for the film. Casting On June 2, 2017, it was announced that the film was in-production with Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Jamie Chung, Rihanna, Michael J. Fox and Andy Samberg providing the lead voice roles. Visual effects The CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects were provided by Industrial Light & Magic, Movie Land Digital Production Services, Sony Pictures Imageworks in California and Weta Digital in New Zealand using Autodesk Maya and Autodesk 3ds Max. The stereoscopic 3D conversion was done by StereoD in Burbank, California and its sister facilities in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Pune, India. The 2D animation for the character animation was provided by Snipple Animation Studios, who had also provided animation for Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Music The film's music was composed by Henry Jackman and Christina Paul Bacon. The songs were written by Major Lazer. The motion picture soundtrack was released digitally on November 2, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 27, 2018 by Jonas Blue Music. The motion picture score was released digitally on November 9, 2018, and will be followed with a physical release on November 30, 2018 by WaterTower Music. Release This motion picture will be release on November 16, 2018 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, 2D and 3D in the United States of America, it was released by Warner Bros. Pictures and the movie will be release on November 30, 2018 in 2D and 3D in the United Kingdom. The movie title was previously scheduled to be released on June 21, 2019, but it was moved and pushed back to November 16, 2018 to avoid competitions with Toy Story 4. Marketing The teaser poster was released on January 12, 2018. The second teaser poster was released on April 6, 2018. The official relesee poster was released on August 12, 2018. The theatrical release poster was released on October 12, 2018. * The teaser trailer was released on March 30, 2018 and was shown before Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie * The first trailer was released on June 30, 2018 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. * The final trailer was released on September 21, 2018 and was shown before Smallfoot and Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Home media Warner Bros. Home Entertainment has officially announced that it will release on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD of The JH Movie Collection Movie. It will be released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on digital copy on February 19, 2019, and on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 5, 2019. This home media releases features the three new mini-movies. The mini-movies are Puppy, The Stick-figure and the Watermelon and Hoverboard, the mini-movies were only available for this purchase on Blu-ray and Ultra HD Blu-ray. Reception Box office As of December 7, 2018, the movie has grossed $1.124 million in the United States and was released in theaters on November 16, 2018 alongside Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. Critical response The film ratings of Rotten Tomatoes will have to be 97% and on Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100 based on the critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades Sequel On December 14, 2017, they are planning to announce the sequel film to the first film. There are about to make this motion picture. The director Stephen Heneveld will be able to direct this motion picture and the sequel film. In January 2018, it was announced that it will make the sequel film based on the show. It was announced that Movie Land Animation Studios will produce the film that are not involved with the first film. Gallery Credits External Links Coming soon! References }} Category:American animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American films Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walden Media films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:IMAX films Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s British films Category:British children's animated films Category:British films Category:British buddy films Category:British comedy films Category:British science fiction films Category:British adventure films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:British science fiction thriller films Category:British animated science fiction films Category:2018 British films Category:British thriller films Category:American thriller films Category:Films based on television series Category:American films about revenge Category:Animated films about revenge Category:British films about revenge Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover animation Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in Florida Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Snipple Animation Studios films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Disney parodies Category:3D animated films